well, Its about time
by senseistephino
Summary: Inuyasha helps Kogome keep warm on a harshly cold night...and one thing leads to another and inuyasha and kagome end up fighting..WHATS NEW?...but he finally confesses his feelings to her..please RR....thankie!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: yesh.. why do we still have to put these things here.no, I don't own Inuyasha or any other character on the show.duh.  
  
Well, Its about time  
  
The freezing wind was whipping through the trees on the night after the battle. The team had found Naraku and attempted to take him by surprise, but walked right into a trap. Hundreds of demons came from all directions. Inuyasha used the Tetssiga to defeat them but not before miroku and sango took a bad beating. leaving Sango unable to walk and Miroku almost completely incapable of movement. Kogome was hit a few times but Inuyasha took most of the harsher hits for her.  
  
When they were finally able to find a small patch of no trees far into the forest they set camp for the night. Kogome had given her blankets to help keep Sango and Miroku warm through the harsh cold winds that took no mercy that night. Inuyasha was sitting Indian-style on the forest floor, as usual, and Kogome was curled up attempting to stay warm with no blankets.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her shivering body, he knew she was still awake.  
  
"Kogome?" he whispered looking at her "Are you cold?"  
  
She just sat up and looked at him for a few seconds then timidly nodded  
  
"Come here then" he said in an unusually gentle voice for Inuyasha  
  
Kogome slowly stood up and walked over to him, not knowing what he was going to do.  
  
As soon as she was standing next to him her knees gave way and she fell to the ground.  
  
Kogome looked at him, right in his eyes, and waited for him to do something.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her, then reached down and put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and lifter her on to his lap.  
  
A warm feeling suddenly took both of them by surprise, and they liked it.  
  
Kogome suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on gently on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha's arms seemed to move them selves around her and he almost seemed shocked at his own actions.  
  
He could feel her breath on his neck, it made a small tingle run down his spine, but he liked it. When he felt her breath slow down he knew she had fallen asleep, witch meant she was felt safe being so close to Inuyasha.  
  
He slowly fell asleep also and his dreams were flooded by thoughts of Kogome and him together.  
  
Then next morning a shooting pain in her leg woke Sango up. When she reached up to grab her leg she saw Inuyasha and Kogome still asleep and still tightly hugging each other. Sango thought to her self ~ well its about time~  
  
Liked? Didn't like? Please review. I can only become better if I know what I doing wrong! Thankie and once again please review for me! 


	2. never does anything right

Sorry it took so long to get this up.my computer hates me! And thanks to all my reviewers! .and yes I did change the chapter! I didn't like the first draft! Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha.. I wish I did but I don't.. Chapter Two  
  
Kagome woke up to find her self still wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked around trying to sort out what had gone on the night before. She smiled at the mere thought of it. Inuyasha was still asleep and she didn't want to risk wakening him if she were to try and move. So she just laid her head back on his shoulder and rested.  
  
But Inuyasha was awake. he was trying to decide how to get out of this sticky situation he had gotten into last night, with ought having to confess his true feelings to her, at least not today.  
  
"I was right! You do like her!" Yelled Shippo as loud as he could, getting the attention of Kogome and Inuyasha, whose eyes both snapped open in almost complete unison.  
  
"You little rat!" yelled Inuyasha, gently sliding Kagome off his lap before chasing a screaming Shippo into the overgrown mass of trees.  
  
Kagome sat stunned and a little confused about what just happened then it hit her. He does feel the same why I do.  
  
Inuyasha returned from his hunt for the pesky little Shippo he saw Kagome waiting for him. A glint of excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, can we talk?" she said in a shy and unknowing voice  
  
He simply nodded his head as she walked up to him, he knew what she was going to say, and it was what he feared most.he wasn't the sensitive type..  
  
When Kagome was finally standing in front of him looking right up into his eyes, that showed a mixture of fear and great trust, she slowly raised her self up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly and gently on the lips, then lowered her self again.  
  
Inuyasha looked mystified at what she just did. It was only a matter of seconds before she slowly reached down and grabbed his hand, he quickly grasped it. A red-hot blush found its way to his face.  
  
"Lets go for a walk" she said, with a mix of emotions in her voice, he couldn't pinpoint if it was excitement or nerves that were ruling her actions now.  
  
As they walked into the trees tightly grasping each other's hands as if they never wanted to let go, Inuyasha stopped, looked at her as she stared perplexed at him  
  
"Kagome, what do u think of me as?."What do you mean?" she replied in curious voice  
  
"Do you think of me of a friend or." his voice faded off "more"  
  
"What do you think?" the schoolgirl answered in a sarcastic voice  
  
"FINE THEN! DON'T TELL ME! JUST LET ME STAND HERE SUFFERING WHILE I WONDER IF YOU LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE YOU!" he quickly wished he would have left off the last few words. He looked over at Kagome who stood there in a stunned daze.  
  
"What did you say?" She said in an inquisitive voice, raising an eyebrow at him  
  
The Youki had run out of things to say, so he did what he always resorted to doing.ran.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and got ready to run into the overgrown mass of trees, as he got ready to take the step away he herd the most hated word known to him.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
As his face slammed into the cold hard ground he heard Kagome sit down next to him.  
  
"Why do you always run away from every thing?" she said in a voice nothing above a whisper.  
  
"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!!! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SUFFER LIKE THIS?"  
  
"Is that it?...I make you suffer?" she said as she stood up and ran away from the very guilty Youki, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"WHY DID I DO THAT? IM SUCH AN IDIOT! I MESS EVERY THING UP!!!" The silver haired boy yelled to the entire forest. He sat there thinking, mostly about Kagome, for the whole day until the sun was going down and decided he needed to go and talk to Kagome.  
  
Sorry bout the shortness! Liked? Didn't like? Don't care just review for me please! No reviews No more chapters. And don't just say you hated it (I don't care if you do) just tell me why you hated it so I can work on it in my next piece.thankie! 


	3. chapter 3 AKA: i cant think of a name

I got this one out as fast as I could!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Inuyasha stood up and went to find the raven-haired schoolgirl that meant so much to him, even if he wasn't able to tell her.  
  
The Youki followed her scent to a small clearing in the woods, where she was sitting on the hard forest floor holding her knees and crying. He wanted to go out and hold her, to apologize, to finally admit his true feelings to her, but he just sat and stared at her shaking body. She finally attempted to stand up, but her body was exhausted from the full day of crying and as soon as she was standing she was falling back to the ground.  
  
Without a second thought Inuyasha ran out and caught her before she landed hard on the forest floor once again. This happened in such a split second that even Kagome was unsure of what just happened. All she knew was she was on the ground but someone caught her on the way down, softening the blow.  
  
As her eyes fluttered open she looked into Inuyasha's eyes that were filled with worry and concern.  
  
"Are you ok?" said the silver haired boy, hoping she wouldn't get mad and run away again, at least before they got to talking.  
  
Her red and swollen eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice  
  
"What are you doing here? Why would you want to be around me any way? Remember I make you suffer!" She said in a harsh and cold voice then attempted to wiggle out of Inuyasha's arms, but he just pulled her back down and with one word she stopped all resistance to his arms.  
  
"Stop," Inuyasha said in a serious voice he looked deep into her eyes, they were so sad, and red probably from crying all day. "You don't make me suffer, the fact that I cant tell you how I feel with out yelling or getting mad makes me suffer, I'm sorry I made you cry"  
  
She just stared at him. he had never spoken to her before like this.in this tone.looking at her like that  
  
"Then how do you feel?"  
  
The young Youki was horribly afraid she would ask that question.the woman he loved. .Loved.he ran over that thought in his mind for a second.he was in love with her.  
  
"Kagome, I love you" he finally replied still in his serious voice  
  
A huge smile spread across her face. if only he knew how long She had waited for that one sequence of word to come from him "Inuy." she began in a voice nothing above a whisper and was cut off .  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and swallowed hard before pressing his lips against hers.only hoping for the reaction he wanted.sure enough Kagome kissed him back.with no complaints.there passionate moment went on for what seemed like forever. Until they lay down next to each other Kagome wrapped in her lovers arms still completely lip locked.  
  
Almost an hour later their lips slipped apart and Kagome curled up in Inuyasha's warm arms drifted into dreams. She felt so safe, like she belonged.  
  
Inuyasha just lay there for a few minutes thinking about Kikyo, why hadn't he felt this with Kikyo? This love? This happiness? ~She is in the past now, Kagome is whom I should think about now~ he thought just before covering his face in her soft flowing locks. And falling into a deep sleep.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Inuyasha woke up when the hot morning sun was beating down on his face, Kagome's head was still rested against his chest and her body curled up in his arms. He looked down on her and a smile spread across his face. He slowly began to stroke her raven hair, until she slowly began to squirm in his arms. When she finally looked up into his eyes he just smiled back.  
  
"Common lets go, we have to take Sango and Miroku to the near by village for medical treatment," said Inuyasha in a soft and gentle whisper into Kagome's ear.  
  
The Raven-haired princess just yawned, "can't we sleep any longer?"  
  
"You can ill carry you," the Youki replied still in a whisper  
  
"Thank you," she managed to say before falling into a slumber again  
  
Inuyasha just stood up then leaned down and picked up Kagome, bridal style. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the trees. All he kept thinking was ~she is amazing I couldn't have asked for more~ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
When he finally arrived back where Sango and Miroku were sleeping he found them abnormally close. as soon as Miroku heard Inuyasha enter the area he attempted to sit up, but the shooting pain in his ribs prevented that. So he just looked up.  
  
"You two where gone ALL NIGHT in the woods TOGETHER, and now you carry her back a sleep in your arms?" a huge grin spread across his face and he raised an eyebrow at the thought of it "Smooth move Inuyasha," "Nothing happened you stupid perverted monk!" yelled Inuyasha while bearing is fangs waking both Sango and Kagome up.  
  
"Besides you and Sango look overly cozy for being so injured" he raised an eyebrow at the monk  
  
"You have no idea," he replied with a huge grin on his face  
  
*Smack*  
  
"You little idiot!" screamed a very angry and very embarrassed demon slayer  
  
Inuyasha just watched Sango and Miroku fight while he looked down at Kagome who was awake in his arms, so he set her down. He watched her little schoolgirl skirt ride up as she yawned and stretched, and then shook out her hair.  
  
When Sango had finished with Miroku they headed off to the village to get them both medical attention for there injuries.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Well how was it.please review! Thankie! And I always enjoy AOL instant messages! Senaistephino! Give me pointes or flame me! Which ever suits your style! I like challenges also.(strictly no sess+kag I will never write that!) I want lots of reviews!!! 


	4. authors note

Authors note:  
  
Hey I don't know to go on. if u do want me to continue.I need a writing partner..i'm already writing a fan fic with my friend Risu right now and she is usually the first person I ask to help me but I don't know where to go from here. If u got an idea for me please IM me at sensaistephino (that's Aol) or e-mail me at animalactie @netscape.net. Thanks -Sensei 


	5. Chapter4

I'm so brain dead its not even funny on this story! I'll keep writing fluff until some one gives me an idea on what to do! Please e-mail me!  
  
It had been almost a month since Sango and Miroku had fully healed from the Naraku attack, but the medical attention they got at the village had sped up there recovery. The sun just barely broke threw the cloud cover and made the air warm, but a cold breeze chilled every one, anyway. Kagome lay ensconced in Inuyasha's muscular arms as he rested his back against a tree. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her in an attempt to rest, but so much was going threw her mind at that very moment. Inuyasha took the claw of his left arm and gingerly stroked a strain of her raven hair. Kagome looked up from his shoulder and just as she was about to say something they heard a rusting in the bushes to there left.  
  
" NO! You can't see this! Your to young!" "Let go of me Miroku! I want to seeeee.." the end of his sentence turned into a high pitched squeal as they came rolling out of cover of the bushes.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome off him, and onto the ground, as he walked toward the fox demon and monk. They both turned to run away from the fuming hanyou but not fast enough.  
  
Kagome cringed at the sight in front of her and was suddenly very glade Inuyasha had promised never to hurt her.  
  
#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@@####@@@###@@@#@#@  
  
As they sat around the fire and prepared for bed Kagome stood up and announced she was going to take a bath. After gathering her things she continued to head toward the Hot Spring.  
  
Not even five minutes after her leave did Inuyasha stand up and walked off into the same direction as Kagome had gone. As he arrived by the edge of the Hot spring his eyes witnessed the facts that she wasn't taking a bath and just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Her body was spread out over the dew-covered grass and her eyes closed. Inuyasha turned to leave her alone but his well-placed foot landed on a twig and it snapped shooting threw the silence. He slowly turned around and looked to see if she had heard it, sure enough she was now in a sitting position and looking around to detect what had caused the silence to end.  
  
"Inuyasha?" her voice shook with fear  
  
He stepped out the green mass of trees and exposed his figure to her. He couldn't meet her eyes, he feared she would be irritated at the fact he had come. Half expecting to her a round of "sits" he braced himself. But all he heard was soft foot steps come in his direction. When he turned his head and acknowledged her presence the first thing he saw was a salty tear run down her delicate cheek. He reached out his hand and wiped it away. Slowly she walked into his body and his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She cried into his chest until all the tears ran out. Inuyasha just stood there and held her, he was truly puzzled at the reason she was sobbing, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment, all that mattered was making her stop crying.  
  
@#@#@#@%#$R^&&&@#$%^&*(@#$%^&*()_@#$%^&*()#$%^&*()$%^&#$%^  
  
Yeah figures I get writers block right here. Well.at least I updated ^^ so I'm hoping to have the next section up within the week.maybe at the latest on the 14th of December  
  
Well as always! R&R I don't care if u liked it or not just let me know why.and no reviews ..No chapter! 


	6. Chapter5

He held her, she had stopped crying, but this night was far from over. Her head was still buried in his chest, but he kept his arms wrapped around her and rocked slowly back and forth trying to sooth her in any way, as they sat on the ground. Almost two hours had gone bye before any out of the ordinary action was taken. But Inuyasha was the first to move. He knew she wasn't asleep; her breathing was still to rough. He reached down with his right arm and lifted her chin, exposing her red-swollen eyes to his golden ones. He was hesitant to speak but finally the words came out.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me?" His lips slightly turned upward with the words.  
  
She tried to look away again, but that wasn't going to happen. Before she even had the chance to once again bury her eyes, she was suddenly surprised with the feeling of lips on her own. Inuyasha only knew one way to replace words, so he used it. She was not relaxed, and put no feeling into the kiss, in fact she didn't move at all.  
  
Inuyasha was slightly taken back at this, now he was lost. He pulled back and looked at her face again, a tear slid down it.  
  
He held both of her shoulders in his hands he head was bowed so he couldn't be a witness to her weakness.  
  
"Please, Kagome, you need to talk to me, you need to tell me what's wrong, please." his voice trailed off, a new feeling was emerging, his eyes, they stung. Now his vision was blinded, by water. Removing one hand from Kagome's shoulder he used it to wipe his eyes. He inspected them for a few seconds, the shiny substance was a shock to the Hanyou, never before had they come from his eyes before, but he knew, they were tears.  
  
Kagome looked up at his face, he was still looking at his finger that the tear rested on. And more where flowing down his face now. She tried to turn and run, but he squeezed her shoulder and then before she knew what was happening, his arms were both wrapped around her, and this time he was crying into her shoulder, but silently. He kept her in a tight embrace, not willing to let go. Kagome was able to wiggle her arms free of his grasp and wrap them around his waste.  
  
Lightly she whispered into his ear "Thank You, Inuyasha"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Happy? I updated! So how was it? I know really OOC.. Well I like him better this way, so deal.next chap up soon. Hopefully before Christmas, but I forget so. could someone remind me?? Please? In a few days? My AOL IM is Sensaistephino 


End file.
